xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bobby
Bobby (designated as X23-44) is a mutant, artificially created by the Alkali-Transigen to use as a soldier. His genetic template is of the mutant Chris Bradley, with similar powers, including control over electricity. Biography ''Logan Bobby was created along with April, Charlotte, Delilah, Erica, Gideon, Jackson, Jamaica, Joey, Jonah, Julie, Laura, Mira, Rebecca, Rictor, Stephen, Tamara, and Tomás by Zander Rice as part of the Transigen Project. Rice used genetic samples from mutants to create new embryos that were carried by captured women. His biological father was Chris Bradley, having been created with DNA samples acquired by Alkali-Transigen, and thus shared his ability to control electricity. The mutant children were supposed to become soldiers, but were deemed failures after the creation of X-24. After the X-24 project was a success, and the X-23 Project a failure, Transigen scheduled all the other subjects for termination. With the help of the nurses, who had grown attached to the children, the mutant children escaped to find Eden, a safe haven for mutants in North Dakota, while Laura was spirited away and adopted by her nurse, Gabriela Lopez. When Laura and Logan finally reach Eden, Logan collapses and the mutant children help him up to their hideout by lifting him up on a stretcher. Rictor tells Tamara to steadily bring Logan up and then swing the mutant towards him. Rictor uses a hook to bring the stretcher closer to him to safely get Logan onto the ground. Logan looks up and gazes at all of the mutant children before passing out again. Later on, Logan is nursed back to health by the mutant children. After Logan has healed up, he asks where Laura is, and Bobby tells him that she's sleeping across the room and asks if Logan wants him to wake her up. Logan replies with a no. Afterwards, all the mutant children have dinner outside by a campfire. After eating, while Logan was asleep, Bobby was playing with a Sabretooth action figure, and made sound effects, which woke Logan up. Bobby noticed this, held up his action figure to Logan, and asked if Sabretooth was real. Logan coughs, and asks "what", wanting Bobby to repeat the question. Bobby states that Laura told the mutant children, that Logan informed her about how all the stories in the comic books were lies. Logan replies that not all of the stories were lies, not completely, and tells the young mutant that Sabretooth was real. He was in a program with Logan, similar to what Alkali-Transigen did to Bobby and the rest of the mutant children. Bobby asks if Logan did mean things with Sabretooth, and Logan confirms this. Bobby then points out that Logan is now doing good things, but Logan merely says that he doesn't know what he's doing and goes back to sleep. 2 days later, while Logan was asleep, Bobby, Stephen, Charlotte, and Gideon, use pairs of scissors to trim off most of Logan's beard. When he awakens, he sees the mutant children present giggling, feels his beard, goes to a mirror, and sees that some of the children trimmed it off, and tells them that it's not funny. Logan notices Rictor walking up the stairs, and asks how long he's been out, as the 2 mutants exit the room. The next day, Bobby and the other mutant kids begin their hike through the woods to cross the boarder into Canada where they be safe. However, the Reavers, led by Donald Pierce are following them and Bobby the mutant kids, except Laura, are captured by them and are taken to Rice. When Logan and Laura then confront the Reavers to save him and the others, Logan shoots Rice and kills him, and Bobby and the kids make their escape. However, Pierce releases Logan's clone, X-24 to fight him. When Pierce tries help X-24, Bobby uses his powers with Joey, Delilah, and Charlotte to kill Pierce. But X-24 fatally wounds Logan, before Laura kills him with an adamantium bullet. Bobby along with the other mutant kids, tearfully watches as Logan dies. They then hold a funeral for Logan, with Bobby holding his Wolverine action figure. After the funeral, Bobby and the others continue with their way to cross the Canadian boarder. Powers *'Electrokinesis/Electrogenesis''' - Bobby has the mutant ability to control electricity, mostly performed by producing it from his hands. He has shown to have great proficiency in this ability, as he was able to create an electrical surge by channeling electricity through a truck in order to take out 2 Reavers, one standing on top of it, and the other standing next to it. Gallery Screenshots X23-44 (Transigen File).png Relationships Family= *Chris Bradley - Genetic Template/Biological Father |-|Friends= *Gabriela Lopez † - Former Ally and Savior *Wolverine † - Former Ally and Friend *X-23 Children - Friends **April **Charlotte **Delilah **Erica **Gideon **Jackson **Jamaica **Joey **Jonah **Julie **Laura **Mira **Rebecca **Rictor **Stephen **Tamara **Tomás |-|Enemies= *Donald Pierce † - Enemy and Victim **Reavers † - Former Captors, Enemies and Victims *X-24 † - Enemy *Zander Rice † - Former Captor and Enemy Category:Logan characters Category:Heroes Category:X-23 Children Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Non-Existent Characters - Original Timeline Category:African-American Category:Male Category:Black Hair Category:Created Characters Category:Mutants Category:Brown Eyes Category:Cameo